A Second Chance
A Second Chance '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's repressed genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Ezio and his brother were talking in the street when Federico pointed out Cristina Vespucci, and encouraged Ezio to talk to her. Dialogue Ezio and Federico were talking in the populated streets of Florence. * '''Federico: ''What about that one?'' Federico gestured his head casually towards Cristina. * Ezio: ''Oh! She is beautiful...'' * Federico: ''Okay! Then go talk to her?'' * Ezio: ''Just like that? Talk about what?'' * Federico: ''It doesn't matter. See, little brother, most men are so afraid of beautiful girls that, anyone who actually talks to them has an advantage! Just make it up as you go.'' Ezio took a deep breath, exhaled, and walked in front of Cristina. There, Ezio put on a big smile and stood there, frozen on the spot. * Cristina: ''What.'' * Ezio: ''What?'' * Cristina: ''Why are you just standing there?'' * Ezio: ''Oh. Um... because I... wanted to ask you something. Which is... What's your name?'' * Cristina: ''Pft! Not one you'll ever need to make use of. '' Cristina walked away. * Ezio: ''Aspetta! (Wait!) I wasn't ready. I was planning on being really charming. And funny! Can I just have a second chance?'' Cristina smiled, but still walked away. Federico burst out laughing. * Ezio: ''Oh well...'' * Federico: ''Ezio, all is not lost. You made her smile! She will remember you now.'' * Ezio: ''No, I can still fix this. I'll follow her a ways, see where she lives.'' Ezio tailed Cristina to her house without being detected, where he discovered that Vieri de' Pazzi was waiting at Cristina's front door. As he watched, Vieri posed for her, showing himself off. * Cristina: ''I told you. I'm not interested.'' * Vieri: ''Sì.'' (Yes.) But I am. * Cristina: ''Get in line.'' Cristina attempted to push Vieri aside and entered her house. Vieri however, lost his patience and restrained Cristina, pushing her up against the door. * Vieri: ''I think not, amore mio. (my love.) I've decided I'm tired of waiting for you to open your legs on your own.'' Ezio stepped forward, making his presence known, following which Vieri turned around and spotted Ezio. * Vieri: ''Cane rognoso! (Shabby dog!) What do you want here? This has nothing to do with you! '' * Ezio: ''Nice to see you too, Vieri. I think you're disturbing this young lady's day.'' Vieri let Cristina go, focusing on Ezio. From there, he took a couple of threatening steps towards Ezio, and the two began a fistfight. * Ezio: ''Is that the best you can do?'' * Vieri: ''Shut your mouth. I'll kill you.'' * Ezio: ''Why am I not surprised to find you forcing yourself on a nice girl? Just like your father's banks treat Firenze. '' * Vieri: ''Fool. Your father is the one who needs to be taught a lesson. '' * Ezio: ''You Pazzi are all mouth and no fist. You've been slandering my family's name around this town for too long. '' * Vieri: ''No more than they deserve.'' * Ezio: ''Come on then, hit me! Give me a reason to break your neck!'' Ezio eventually emerged victorious and Vieri fled. As Vieri ran away, he turned back. * Vieri: ''You will pay for interfering. Your whole family will!'' Vieri spat on the ground and departed, before Ezio turned toward Cristina. * Cristina: ''Thank you. That was very kind of you.'' * Ezio: ''Are you alright?'' * Cristina: ''I am now... You asked for my name earlier. It's Cristina.'' * Ezio: ''Piacere, (A pleasure.) Cristina! I'm Ezio. '' * Cristina: ''Well, Ezio. Looks like you got yourself a second chance.'' Cristina kissed Ezio on the cheek and entered her home, while Ezio stayed where he was, staring dreamily into the distance with a smile on his face. Outcome After having failed to impress Cristina initially, Ezio saved her from the unwanted advances of Vieri, to which he earned a second chance with her. Trivia * Ezio is able to blend in crowd groups even though he has not yet been trained how to do so by Paola. * Vieri can be heard saying "Finally, father will be forced to notice. To give me respect!" while fighting Ezio. This references Francesco's distant relationship to Vieri, and Vieri's craving for his father's attention. * If Ezio taunts Vieri, his lines are unchanged from the standard ones used in Brotherhood. ''As a result, he speaks with the voice of his forty-year-old self despite being seventeen in the memory. * Several members of Vieri's gang can be seen in the streets and are labeled red in Eagle Vision but approaching them will cause desynchronization. * This memory chronologically takes place before the events of the regressions in ''Assassin's Creed II ''save the one which depicts Ezio's birth. * This is the only memory in which Ezio features without the scar on his lip. Gallery Reference * ''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood